To Survive
by Zacoruto orutonasiki
Summary: Forced to fend for himself on more than one occasion, Naruto has been shaped into an emotionless individual whose only moments of normacy are when he endulges in the world of make belief and fantasy. Can this youth be saved or is he fated to misery?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal guys. Regrettably, I have decided to rewrite "Our Love for You Naruto". I felt that it wasn't to the best of my abilities. It's now called "To Survive". The first two chapters that have already been revised are up. I can no longer write super long chapters for each update. I've decided that with the exceptions of "Kyuubi's Undying Love" and "Crimson Bliss", this story will have an average of around 3000 words per update. Do not worry though. The quality of the story will not falter. This gives me more breathing room to write the aforementioned stories. I hope everyone understands my situation. I ask for forgiveness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Rocky Beginnings**

Our story begins with the description of an ordinary apartment building. The dry flakes of cracked paint signified the age of the establishment. This was the run down part of town. This was the under funded section of Konoha that many considered to be a "smudge" on their perfect little village. The socially inept and/or poor people lived here. Low lives of the economy.

There were indeed many on welfare in these parts. Many chose this path to walk. They brought the misfortune on themselves. Many just gave up entirely and accepted their own powerlessness. One young man; however, did not choose this fate. He had no control whatsoever. This was all predetermined at birth.

He was supposed to be viewed as a hero by his people. The people he grew up with. They were his precise ones that he idolized. By a freak "accident" they turned on him. He never knew why, but it was right after he broke his promise. People were waiting for him to risk his life to bring back the village's pride and power. This was the sole survivor to the horrid massacre. He was sasuke Uchiha.

His room was not well furnished at all. It had the absolute necessities and nothing else. The house was comprised of a kitchen, living room, washroom, and finally his bedroom. The depressing aspect of it all was that it was a joint suit. Everything was cramped into one big space. There were no walls separating what didn't need to be separated. It was really just a quick and easy operation.

Posters of art covered the moldy spots on the walls. The apartment was in horrible condition but it was still home. Damp and dark, there was only the lighting from the window. Dust covered the majority of furniture that was not used often. Books of various genres stocked the shelves. It was not for the sake of decoration. Every bit of knowledge that the young man could get a hold of was valuable.

It is in this condition that we meet the man that would change everything. The blonde was hard at work reading. Sitting cross legged on the bed sheets, the man immersed himself in his fantasy world. For Naruto, this was his world to be free. Books were the perfect universe where great magic and angelic edicts guide the world to prosperity. This was his time of peace.

Aside from reading, the blonde, very often, busied himself with rigorous training. He couldn't just sit around and wait anymore. He was going to walk his own path. Humans were in charge of their own future. He was the only one that he could depend on. For far too long, he had taken his position in society as a mere inevitability. This was flawed conception.

Stashing his book away for later use, Naruto leaned back in the mattress. Rubbing his eyes to reduce strain, he breathed a heavy sigh. Retelling the events in the previous chapter, Naruto smirked at the ingenious material. Aside from the many 5000 page fantasy romances that he occasionally finished as a "light read". What he was really interested in was tactical placements and strategies. He felt a sort of personal attachment to those scenarios. A battle was not just a slaughter game. It was a form of bloody art. It was mathematics applied in a real world setting. The best way to win was to expend the least amount of resources while still managing to achieve the purpose.

What Naruto didn't foretell was that many of the books he read would ultimately mold his personality. He was bombarded by hate on a daily basis. Added to this was extra stimulant he received from books such as "art of winning a battle" and such and such. He was no longer the happy-go-luck idiot that everyone had come to expect. When maturity affirmed its effect on his body so did cynicism and detachment from reality.

All in all, he was insane. He couldn't form many lasting relationships with anyone. With his education, came his often "harsh and demeaning" advices. Many say that he brought loneliness onto himself. Maybe that was the case; it was a necessity for the boy. It was his shield. His cynicism provided an impenetrable wall between him and utter meltdown. This was his method, his choice of defense. He didn't want to view himself as different from the rest of the world. Opting to often label himself as being eccentric.

Naruto was extremely well spoken. His method of dealing with challenges was all in the phrase "less was more." He never wasted his breath with repeating his instructions. Never did anything extra for anyone. He was in it all for himself. His golden philosophy was that the world was but a massive free for all. Everyone was out for themselves. What was the point in friendship anyway? He tried it once. Naruto, believe it or not, did not start off like this. He formed many friendships. It was never supposed to be this way. That was, until he failed to keep that damned promise. He saw first hand the illusion that was relationships. Everyone distanced themselves from him, rumors were spread by the pink haired banshee and soon his spirit was destroyed. And in the grinning pranksters place was this new and "improved" version. Much more mature and experienced were only two of the bonuses. This was the new Naruto.

He started taking everything so seriously. His work ethic skyrocketed to new heights. Driven by the anxiety of proving everyone wrong, Naruto took on nearly impossible jobs after his ascension to an official S class shinobi. Coincidentally, it was that same drive and "flawed" determination that got him his position. His record was very impressive. With a total of fifty six A ranks and two B ranks as the only "low class" assignments he did. Everything else was S or higher. He liked this sort of lifestyle. He enjoyed facing dangers that put his skills to the test. That was the only way to get better.

Naruto found fancy in laughing at others. As long as he was the best he could be, no one could do anything to him. He was his own king. He enjoyed tormenting little fragile souls. It was so exhilarating.

Was he crazy? Sure he was. He embraced his unpredictable personality. It was very important to keep his adversaries guessing. To Naruto, everything was but a matter of reputation. A person's reputation was his life. Yes…that was how he functioned. He was very special. Naruto was different from the rest. He was distinct.

In terms of physical attractiveness, he considered himself the "figure that all idiots wanted." Tall and slender, it masked his hidden strength. Being well toned to the point where several muscles showed, Naruto was not overly bulky. With his new personality came a new hair style. It was a complete makeover. Long and smooth, it had the impression of cleanliness. Tying it with a white piece of silk, Naruto looked rather feminine. He kept the long locks that matted his face in check with a red headband while his Konoha headband was secured around his arm. The countless gashes and slashes marked his many missions.

Naruto had a very triangular face, the sort that you see in Japanese anime, he never cared much about how good he looked. As long as he was acceptable in his own mind then that was all that mattered. He was his own judge. No one else's opinion mattered to him. Quickly giving himself a once over in the washroom mirror, Naruto examined himself. Tired eyes and fatigue were the only signs of life. Splashing some refreshingly cool water on his face, he quickly did his morning duties.

The truth was he couldn't age anymore. His curse was also his ultimate gift. Naruto was immortal. He was doomed to carry the burden of the demon inside him. In many respects he both resented and cherished the gift that his "old man" gave him. Stripping himself of his clothing, he took his ritualistic bath that he did every morning. Just because he was a dash bit crazy didn't mean that he was an animal. He was very clean on a normal basis.

Focusing his vision as he adjusted to the misty surroundings, Naruto mused himself with the foggy mirror. Dunking his head into the tub, he submerged himself for a few seconds. When he resurfaced, his hair was drenched from scalp to tip. Each individual strand bunched together into a thicker strand. It managed to achieve a gel like appearance.

**(Half an hour later)**

Feeling the effects of a headache set in, Naruto quickly pulled himself together. Drying himself with a white towel, he stepped out of the tub cautiously. Draining the tub of water, he wrapped the cloth snuggly around his waist. Opening the washroom door afforded him a refreshingly cool climate change. Going into his room, Naruto redressed himself in the previous set of clothing. It was a simple combination of a white T-shirt and dark blue shinobi pants. Applying another set of fresh bandages, he twirled it tightly around his legs. Wrapping the same powdered substance around his wrists, Naruto was ready to face the day.

He had been informed by the Hokage of an assignment so he had to be presentable to her. Clipping his weapon pouch to his right leg, Naruto took one last examination before he headed out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Outside)**

It was only the beginning of a new day and already it was off to a horrible start. The first thing he noticed was a death note ticketed on his door. _"What a nice present…wonder who this is addressed to?"_ reading the note to himself, Naruto chuckled sardonically.

**(On note)**

_Go die you fucking bitch…_

Reading it over again to himself, Naruto burst out laughing. He found it very humorous. Whoever this person was, he sure knew how to write an appropriate threat. "Go die you fucking bitch." Repeating the phrase over again, Naruto scrunched the paper into a ball. _"Oh, I do love the entertainment I get around here."_ For brief moment, he stopped laughing, but only for a moment. And in that moment, the pain he hid so well showed itself.

Snapping himself out of his stupor, all traces of suffering disappeared. He allowed his crazy front to take over again. "What a great way to start the day…" Naruto chuckled lightly as he started toward the administration office. He didn't care much about the assignment. The only reason he did anything for this village was because Tsunade was the Hokage. If it were anyone else, they could go fuck themselves for all he was concerned. Tsunade was one of his precious people, even if he didn't openly admit it.

The few people that saw the "demon" of Konoha avoided him. Those that tried to insult him were simply left feeling devalued by his painful jokes that stabbed at their sexuality. Naruto had the power of linguistics on his side. He was the one in control. Even if they tried to put him down, he could always smash their pretentiousness.

Being educated and crazy at the same time was really a great combination. You knew what you were talking about and you could use that unpredictability to you ultimate advantage. Nobody could bring him down now.

As he neared the administration building, Naruto sighed as he looked at nothing in particular. _"I can't let them get to me…" _he had been fooling all of them. There was no way he would stop now. The vast majority of people who hated him were the older generation. It would be a great accomplish if he could show them his worth.

It was for that very same reason that he refused the offering to reside in the administration building. People would just discriminate against him for needing assistance. He would support himself. He was going to be self sufficient. That would show them his worth.

Sighing to himself once more, Naruto ascended the stairs to the Hokage's office. He had made the choice to expose himself to those glares and now he was second guessing himself. Those that caught sight of him sneered quietly. It was the cowardice of their prejudice actions that irked him. They didn't have the courage to say it to his face. Then again, after his personality changed many people began to fear him.

Pretending to be ignorant, Naruto pocketed his hands as he lazily advanced upon the entrance. Feeling the texture of the wooden surface, Naruto marveled at its craftsmanship. Knocking on the mahogany door, Naruto signaled his arrival.

After a few moments, resonating footsteps were heard approaching closer. Ushering the boy in was Tsunade's assistant. She was a fairly well developed lady. Dressed very modestly and looked very professional.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is here to see you." directing to a seat in the office, Naruto remained very professional in mutual respect.

Settling her pen down on the desk, Tsunade welcomed him with a warm reception. "Naruto-kun, welcome and I hope you're well." She didn't have casual conversation with just anyone. This was Naruto-kun. She really considered him closer to her than just an average shinobi. Seeing him depressed was not doing her any good. This was her way of helping him recover.

Naruto bowed slightly in a show of respect as he reassured her. "Likewise Hokage-sama." Before any more idle banter could be exchanged, Naruto got down to business. "About the assignment Hokage-sama…" he was anxious to get his next mission.

Tsunade chuckled a bit as she ordered Shizune to signal for the other guests. "You see Naruto-kun, there has been suspicious activity happening near the village of sound. I-" Naruto politely cut her off.

"I'll get right on it Hokage-sama." If he could have the chance to confront Sasuke again then he had to take it. He was determined to resolve the feud between them. There was no way he'd lose to him this time. _"I'll show you Uchiha that I'm not a dead last!"_

The door clicked behind him as he was drawn out of his thoughts. "Naruto-kun, I'd like to introduce you to your new team members." Pointing behind him, Naruto looked towards the intruders. Two very voluptuous females stood at attention. The one on the right looked rather modest compared to the left one.

"Introduce yourselves." Gaining the permission to talk, they began with a little self description after their names.

Naruto really wasn't all that interested in what they had to say. He didn't know them but if they could be of some use then he couldn't really complain. When it came to his turn to introduce himself, Naruto purposely donned a sarcastic grin as he extended his right hand in waiting.

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Keeping her slight blush in check, Kurenai gave a very firm handshake. It was true that a hand shake could tell much about a person. After the formalities were over and done with, Tsunade continued her debriefing.

"These two will accompany you on missions from now on. I hope that you find this acceptable." Tsunade rarely asked for something. It was mostly all demands and such. The mere fact that she took the time to get an opinion was a definite show of how much she valued her surrogate brother.

Naruto kept silent for a moment as he thought of the least accusatory response to her question. Chuckling a bit, he responded. "That's all a bit sudden don't you think? I usually go solo but if you think this is best then I guest I won't question your sagely wisdom." Maintaining an expressionless face, Naruto smiled innocently as he pseudo mocked Tsunade. He was the only one man enough to take on such a daring gamble. Most people would lose their heads saying such blasphemies.

A small vein of annoyance appeared as Tsunade fought the urge to give him a suffocating headlock. Coughing away the awkward moment, Tsunade continued. "Anyways Naruto-kun, as I was saying. Since you have obviously agreed to my arrangements, you must understand that as the leader of your new team. You are responsible for their safety. I'd advise that extra caution is taken on this mission." Tsunade shot her own friendly mockery back as she was convinced that she had won.

Their little mind game continued on for several rounds as each retorted in a very subtle way. It was twenty minutes later when Tsunade finally gave up. "You win Naruto-kun." She had never won once in these intellectual debates. Naruto was superbly educated and, in conjunction with his worldly knowledge and cynicism, made it utterly useless to argue with him.

"I'm glad you see things my way Hokage-sama. On a more serious note though, when exactly is the departure time?" getting up to leave, Naruto waited for his requested information.

Tsunade took a side glance at the clock as she did some quick calculations. "You can start a half and hour from now."

Naruto bowed as he exited the room. "Very well Hokage-sama." Following his example, the two ladies moved towards the door as they too said their goodbyes.

When the party of three were out of earshot, Tsunade turned her attention to Shizune. "Do you think they can change him?" Tsuande had long since come to understand the secret feelings of affection that Kurenai and Anko had for the blonde. This was her plan to get them closer. If anyone could heal Naruto, it would have to be those two.

"Your guess is as good as my Tsunade-sama." It was all up to them now. One could only assist in a plan so much.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Half an hour later)**

As the humongous gates crawled open, lush forestry parted by a lone dirt road stretched for miles into the beyond. This was to be the first of many missions and experiences that the three would endure together.

Checking over their individual supplies, Naruto hit on a stroke a pure genius. He stopped in mid movement as he focused his attention on his two companions. "Something just occurred to me…we should all have nicknames." Chuckling at his own devices, Naruto waited for some sort of response.

"What are you talking about Naruto-ku-san" having almost slipped, Anko quickly corrected herself.

"It's simple; we will protect our identity with an alias. Anko was it? You'll now be known as BB, short for big boobs. Your friend over there will be known as RE, short for red eyes. As for me I'll be known as Naruto-sama." Laughing at the stupidity of his own proposal, Naruto confused the two ladies.

"You're joking me right?" Kurenai had never seen such vulgar display of humor. _"He really isn't his old self anymore."_ Opting to not wait for any reply, she refused the idea.

Naruto calmed after a while as he struggled to breathe. "Relax…I wouldn't do that to you. You're not worth the nickname." It was stabbing reply. He didn't see them as objects at this point.

Ignoring him completely, the girls returned to their inspection. It was a good fifteen minutes later when they were ready. "You two are finally ready I see. That was almost long enough for a nap." Making fun of them yet again, Naruto giggled inconsiderately.

Propelling himself off the ground, Naruto tightened his headband. "Let's just get this thing over with." Seemingly done, Naruto added one more jab at their confidence. "You are responsible for your own safety. I will not take any care of you."

Biting their lips in frustration, both girls replied monotone. "Nobody is asking you to." The three were certainly off to a rocky start.

Never would they imagine that long lost friendships and feelings would eventually lead them back to one another.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys, Z-chan here. Just in case no one read the little note at the beginning, let me reiterate. This story was originally called "Our Love for You Naruto". I decided to rewrite the whole thing in better quality. The updates for this story will be around 3000 words from now on. This is mainly to give myself some breathing space to write "Kyuubi's Undying Love" and "Crimson Bliss". Again, I stress that the quality will not suffer from the shorter chapters. I ask for patience.


	2. Chapter 2

I've redone the second chapter with much better flow and grammar. I hope you like this version better.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Do I care?**

After assessing their belongings, the three misfits set off. Naruto was leading the pack. He was always a few tree branches ahead of the other two. As they continued their travels, Naruto began to pick up on their lagging progress. Halting abruptly, he turned to face the females. "Can you snails really be any slower?" Leaning pompously against a tree branch, Naruto sneered at them with a side glance. Tapping his index finger against the bear skin of his right arm he waited impatiently.

The two females chose to ignore his comment as they continued with their current speed. "Being a team means respecting your workmates. I thought that a superb ninja like you knew that." Trying her own luck with an insult, Anko gauged his reaction.

For a second, Naruto flinched but covered it extremely well. He knew what BB was trying to do. _"Too bad for you, I won't fall for such a trick."_ Brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes Naruto smirked deviously. "You assume that I'm any regular ninja? I'll tell you something missy, I don't give a fuck about what happens to any of you on this mission. So you can cut that crap about teamwork." Continuing on without them, Naruto started moving forward once again.

Anko was visibly shaken by the furiously chilling reply. Nobody talked to her like that. She was the feared as the undisputed master of interrogation. Being apt at using whatever method it took to extra information, Anko was not satisfied one bit. Catching up to him with mind blowing speed, Anko was as loud and obnoxious as she would ever be. "Do you know who I am?" Hooking him by the lapel of his inner shirt, Anko tried to terrify him into submission.

Naruto waited a few moments before responding. "I don't know you personally but I have heard of your reputation." Smiling a fake smile much like Sai's, Naruto jerked her hand away. Pretending to rub his sore neck, he played along with her little fit.

"You better start respecting us from now on." Anko was about to turn away when Naruto poured oil on the fire.

"Sure, I'll start respecting you. I'll definitely keep that sluttish body of yours in mind…Anko-chan." Maintaining his fake smile, Naruto acted like nothing was wrong. Feeling her rage boil inside her, Anko couldn't stomach his actions any longer. Steadying her footing, she wailed on him with a fist. Well, that was her plan anyway.

Sensing her muscles tense from his derogatory comment, Naruto knew that she was about to take some drastic measures. So when she did, he was ready. Catching the flying knuckle with his left palm, Naruto hooked his leg around hers. Tripping her into a kneeling position, he bent her arm in an irregular style. Hearing her grunt in displeasure gave him a peace of mind. "Oh I'm sorry Anko-chan. Did I hurt you? I hope you're alright." Lowering himself so that his face was mere inches away from her cheek. Naruto whispered into her ear. "You have a pair of sexy legs BB, I would love to let you scissor me." Catching the noticeable blush, Naruto had won this battle hands down. Lightly groping her butt, Naruto giggled as he encircled her neck. "You shouldn't be distracted Anko-chan. If you do this will happen." His voice returned to its former seriousness as Anko felt the raw metal of a kunai pinned against her. For once in her life, Anko couldn't afford some snippy comeback. She was completely outclassed.

Grasping her by the messy bundle of hair, Naruto kicked her away from him. "You're a fool if you think you can best me. You're better off being my sex slave." Laughing at his own jokes again, Naruto really showed how unpredictable he could be.

Struggling to pull herself together, Anko was speechless. _"So, this is the power of an S classed shinobi…unbelievable." _She was terrified. His womanizing skills could literally seduce thousands. Then…BAM…it would all be over for those unsuspecting women in a matter of seconds. Watching this entire exchange was Kurenai. She remained calm after witnessing how easy it was for Naruto to manipulate her friend.

Quickly assisting Anko to a stable footing, Kurenai apologized for her friend's behaviour. "Naruto-san. She meant you no harm, please don't be too aggressive." Resolving this little mishap peacefully was the best option right now.

Naruto giggled as he whistled out a reply. "Why, no problem at all. You see, I'm not the type to hold grudges against people." With their little misunderstand now resolved, the party of three continued with their journey.

Anko had kept her mouth shut the entire time after her little eye opener. She was genuinely traumatized. Kurenai was beginning to worry about her. That usual air of unbearable pride was not present anymore. This was a bit unsettlingly. _"I'll have to talk with Naruto-san later."_

For the rest of their mission, it was same out routine of tree hopping. Nothing particularly interesting happened until half past noon or so. The group had stopped at a near by route town. They were feeling the affects of hunger and thirst so they decided to make a short pit stop.

**(In Town)**

Locating a suitable restaurant that had everything in one place, the three partners settled for it. Ordering individually, the three waited for their foods as meager conversions started but never really got anywhere. That was until, Kurenai decided to speak up. "So tell us a little about yourself Uzumaki-san. What do you enjoy doing?" if they were to work on the same team then they had to know a bit about each other.

Sipping his teacup with wisdom, Naruto answered. "I really don't have much I can say. What you know you know and what you don't you'll find out." Giggling at her confusion, Naruto liked to speak in riddles. "Is that good enough for you RE?" Still not bothering to remember their proper names, Naruto faked smiled again.

Kurenai gave a weak smile to cover up her irritation as she masked the vein that was slowly growing. Quickly sipping some tea, she calmed herself. When their food finally arrived, it had been twenty grueling minutes later. Concentrating a little too much on their food, none of them bothered to talk. Eating as gentlemanly he could with what utensils he had, Naruto made sure that he was at his best.

Chewing diligently with all their mouths closed, they mused with the interesting food. It was really awkward for the two ladies as they surveyed just all professional their leader was. Not a motion was misplaced, he did everything perfectly. Every little detail and movement was calculated to exactness before execution. The way he wiped his mouth with the napkin, or how he carefully spooned his soup. In short, watching him eat was very erotic.

Unconsciously, both females had licked their lips. _"His mouth muscles are so firm and strong…" _each individual had their personal fantasies of the blonde. Whenever Naruto afforded a questioning look on his face, they would immediately look away. Pretending to do their own thing, when he resumed his meal, they also went back to their observational sport.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Putting his fork down, Naruto palmed his left cheek as he smirked. "What do I look like to you guys?" he had ignored their gawking until now, but this was getting ridiculous. They barely ate anything.

Not being able respond fast enough, Naruto cut them off in mid sentence. Sarcastically looking at his wrist –even though there was no watch- Naruto ordered them to finish what they ordered. He hated wasting food. "You both have ten seconds to finish everything on this table." Glaring coldly at them, he showed them just how serious he was about his declaration.

Snapping out of their day dreaming, they had caught his demand. Eyes bulging and slacked jawed were the only expressions they could afford at this point. Setting to gorging themselves of food, it was really not healthy for their figure.

"_They actually took me seriously?"_ food should never be wasted, but he also knew that females couldn't naturally eat that much. _"Oh well, what's done is done." _There was no point in trying to rectify his mistake, Naruto sat back and enjoyed their bulbous cheeks stuffed to the max.

After they had indeed finished every last drop of food, both females gave a small burp. It was rather unfeminine but given the circumstances it was understandable. In a rare act of generosity, Naruto broke his own motto for the first time. "Tell you what ladies, how about I pay for this meal. Think of it as a favor repaid." They didn't quite catch his drift as they questioned him.

"Favor? What favor?" Rubbing their aching stomachs to relieve discomfort, they waited. The occasional hiccup indicated their fullness.

Laughing straight out at their clueless idiocy, Naruto explained. "I had a great chuckle watching you eat. The least I can do for such first class entertainment is to offer compensation." Retrieving the required amount of yen, Naruto alerted the waiter.

After paying, they continued on their way. Again following the same old practice of tree locomotion. What little conversation they shared ended rather quickly. The sound village was a variable. It never stayed in one position for too long. They had to move fast if they wanted any details.

Such was their luck that the leader was one hard slave driver. Naruto ordered them to double their speed. Offering justification to their complaints of being "worked too hard" by a simple – yet effective- reply of "Oh you spoiled princesses…" needless to say that ended their whining. In truth, they were actually quite surprised that Naruto actually used that comeback. There were so many others to choose from.

**(At the sound village entrance)**

It was rather late before they spotted their target objective. The eerie earthen dugout disgusted Naruto. Camouflaging their bodies to the surrounding greenery, the three ran through their options. "What do you think is the best way to get in?" Naruto wanted to test their reliability.

Surveying the plot of land, they were on red alert for any easy way of infiltration. "Given the layout, it's best if we take a back way in. They would most likely be expecting us." Nodding at the logic of Kurenai's words, Naruto pretended to take interest.

"I agree with your analysis…but…in this situation, we have only one choice. We have to barge in." Naruto snapped his eyes open as he bore into their puzzled exterior. "Now before you two start yapping. Here's the proof. The sound village has no other entrance. It's dug into the ground. The only way in is through the front." Taking a kunai from his pouch, Naruto tested its sharpness. "I hope you're ready to do this. My original statement still holds." Reminding them that they were on their own, Naruto didn't want any liabilities.

Both females smirked as they balled their hands into fists. "Likewise Naruto-san." There was a certain degree of mutual respect and understanding. With their strategy set out- or rather the lack of- the party of three stealthily maneuvered into the base.

**(Inside)**

The dank corridors were sparsely lit with torches. The air was stuffy and hot. It was uncomfortable all together. _"I wonder how Snake-teme and man whore Kabuto can stand living in this hell hole." _Naruto wasn't worried one bit, he was way stronger than Orochimaru and Kabuto combined. He wasn't fooling around when he trained. He would show them.

Surprisingly, they met no resistance at all. _"That means they know we're here. Play it cool Naruto." _Advising himself to stay calm, he treaded each step with the utmost caution.

It definitely seemed an eternity when the three members finally reached an open area. Pillars supported the roof. "It looks like this is the basement training area." Swiping a finger over the ground, Naruto felt the chucky residue. "This is exercise powder." Running his index finger again, Naruto replenished the substance lost.

"Exercise powder? What's that?" they had never heard of such a thing.

"Humph…shows how much you know…" Naruto studied the substance as he replied half heartedly. "In the most basic terms, it helps ninja to fight more comfortably in their bare feet." He was about to make a remark on how primitive the sound ninjas were but was cut abruptly by clapping. Redirecting his gaze to the gate at the other side of the room, Naruto waited for the party crasher to offer introductions.

"Very well put Naruto-kun, I see you've been keeping up with your studies." By that insufferable tone, Naruto pinpointed the owner of such a homosexual voice.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto stood up as he pocketed his hands. Kurenai and Anko settled into their battle stances as they prepared themselves for the worst. "I should have guessed that Orochimaru-teme's little gay boyfriend would be here for this meet and greet." Unfazed by the proposition of facing the right hand man, Naruto mentally prepared himself.

"You're quite the joker Naruto-kun. Someday you're fun will be cut short." Both of them were now officially engaging in some last minute pre-battle banter.

Naruto whistled absent mindedly in Kabuto's face as he never bothered to reply. _"Whoever makes the first move loses…right Iruka sensei?"_ that was one of the first things that his mentor taught him at the academy. It was time for him to put that to practice.

Characteristically pushing his glasses up his nose, Kabuto tried in vain to insult the blonde. "I never knew you were so popular with the girls Naruto-kun." Kabuto was egging him on. He tested his limits of patience.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just because you're a homosexual man whore doesn't mean I'll stoop that low. You should really get yourself some horny bitches. They do give great service…" His whole reply was a façade. He didn't know anything about courting women. He had never even touched one in his life. Coincidentally, this was what set Kabuto over the edge.

"You talk a lot of shit boy…let's see if you can back it up." Swiftly taking out a kunai, Kabuto charged at the blonde. Naruto yawned and even afforded a stretch as he easily side stepped the initial thrust.

Anko and Kurenai also got into action. Doing what they could to try to subdue Kabuto. They were both on par with the silver haired medic nin. "I really don't have to do anything. You girls are doing great at keeping him entertained." Childishly plopping himself on the powdered flooring, Naruto sat cross legged and yawned. "Wake me up when this is over." In mere seconds he fell into a watchful meditation of sorts.

"This is no time to be sleeping your ass off blondie. Get the hell up and help us." Being distracted by conversation, Anko was deflected out the way as Kabuto charged straight for the leader.

"This is no time to be sleeping kid!" He was about to fall into the same trap he had many years ago. In truth, Naruto was aware of everything that was happening. This was all apart of his plan. _"To keep my adversary guessing, that's rule number 270 in the tactics book." _Waiting for his chance to strike, Naruto bided his time.

Kabuto stabbed at his head in a foolhardy attempt to end this. "It's over loser!" that last remark made the blonde cringe slightly but it was too subtle to be noticed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" In the heat of the desperate moment both ladies slipped. They tried to run to his aid but were too far away. They wouldn't make it in time.

Mere moments away from a fatal blow, Naruto intercepted the strike, guarding the blade expertly with the metal section of the glove, he chained the homo in place with his free hand. Gripping onto his wrist, Naruto smirked. _"This is checkmate gay boy…"_

Kabuto tensed but then seemingly figured out a flaw in his defense. "How are you going to attack me?! Oh I know, using that rasengan of yours. Too bad you don't have a free hand." Laughing triumphantly, Kabuto never would have imagined what happened next.

In short, Naruto showed just how aggressive he was capable of being. Giving a vicious head bashing to the neck, he sent the medic ninja a world of pain. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to pull away. Kabuto realized now that Naruto wasn't afraid of hurting himself to achieve his goal. It was all too late. Following up on his previous retaliation, Naruto kneed the man in the groin. Again, the scream was horrifyingly loud. Finally, the blonde easily silenced him with an elbow to the nose. It was a close range combo.

Releasing him, Naruto watched as he fell lifeless to the floor with a bang. "That was pathetic even for a gay guy like you." rubbing his sore hand and forehead in sarcasm, Naruto chuckled. It was a flawless victory.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Kurenai and Anko rushed up to him as they began asking a river of questions.

"That's the second time isn't it?" getting weird looks from his partners told him that they didn't understand his question. Naruto sighed as he gave up trying to talk for now. "Never mine me. Will you two be courteous enough to carry him for me?" Tsunade would expect results from him so he had to bring back something.

"Why do we need to Naruto-san?" Being careful not to slip this time, the girls didn't see the logic behind this.

"Use your brain girl! Would Tsunade-sama really appreciate us going back empty handed?" This was really going beyond the call of duty. He never explained a second time. Why did they have to be so clueless?

Not bothering to bicker with him, the girls lodged the limp body over their shoulders as they exited the sound village. All along the way, Naruto was careful to completely finish the job. Setting up explosive notes along the walls of every corridor they passed through. He burned through almost half of his supply.

**(Outside)**

"Give our prisoner a stiffening pill. I really don't feel like fighting him again." When Kurenai followed as instructed, they headed back. This mission was as good as over anyway. As long as they had something to bring back, Naruto wasn't too worried.

**(Three minutes later)**

Delaying their progress for a short while, Naruto promised his partners a great light show. "You'll love this." Activating every bomb tag simultaneously with one set of hand seals, Naruto waited for the boom. Moments later his wish was granted as a loud explosion was heard. Shrapnel rocks flew in all directions as the mixture of orange and red had a distinct effect on the eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he grinned. As for the girls, they were a bit less welcoming.

"_Your tastes are a little weird Naruto-kun…"_

After their little fireworks display was over, they headed back once more. _"This at least puts one of Orochimaru's hideouts out of commission. I really should congratulate myself on my handy work." _At this, Naruto smirked. "_BB and RE aren't that bad after all."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys, Z-chan here. This was the second chapter of "Our Love for You Naruto", but it's now the second chapter to "To Survive". The two stories are essentially the same. Think of "To Survive" as a better written version of my previous story with heavy changes in plot. Again, the grammar and flow are drastically improved since the first attempt. You don't have to review but it'd be nice.


End file.
